


Lacie's Request

by Control_Room



Series: Everyone (or almost everyone) Is Saved [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Babies, Dehumanization, Demigods, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Character, Illustrated, Kissing, Robots, bbbbbaaaaabbbbyyyy, death mention, demigod bertrum, my art, naming in honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: She only wanted one thing.It was all she asked for.It was torn away from hir and Bertrum, and ithurts.





	Lacie's Request

Lacie stared at the photograph. It was one of the ones Bertrum had hidden in a book, one she found on complete accident.

Eros, a woman, triplet sisters, and a very small newborn.

She could recognize Bertrum as the baby in a moment.

The woman holding him seemed fragile and frail, as though she was fading. Her eyes were tired and sad. The girls were crying but smiling. Eros was grinning, but it was jaded.

Lacie blinked.

Bertrum never spoke of his mother.

She flipped the picture over and gasped.

_Bertrum, my baby, I wish I could raise you… but alas… my strength has failed me._

_Be proud and courageous my son. Know your manoula would have loved you._

There was a lip print of a kiss, the photo scented with a perfume.

So. She had died. Bertrum had never gotten to know her.

Lacie felt hir non existent breathing hitch as she looked back at the front side.

She stared at the melancholy scene.

She let a dry and false chuckle leave hir voice box, it shifting into sobs, black tears streaming down hir cheeks.

This was the exact opposite of what happened to hir and Bertrum.

* * *

_“Bertie?” Lacie’s voice was cautious and serene. Bertrum turned to face hir, smiling softly. His smile faded when he saw the sad look on hir face. “Bertie, can we talk, please? It’s important.”_

_“Of course, chrysí mia,” he gently replied, taking hir by hir hand to his office. “What is it, Lacie?”_

_“Bertie, I’m nearly forty,” Lacie quietly sighed. “I need to ask a favor from you.”_

_“Anything for you,” Bertrum loyally and lovingly answered. “I love you.”_

_“I love ya too, Bertrum… ya mean so much to me…” she moved close to him, putting hir hands on his shoulders. One hand moved up to cup his head. Hir face became even more melancholy. “… Bertie?”_

_“Yes, Lacie?” he asked, studying hir. “What is it, my star?”_

_“I wanna have a baby,” she told him. His eyes widened in shock. “If I don’t get pregnant before I’m forty, I won’t be able to have one.”_

_“A… a baby?” Bertrum repeated hoarsely, staring at hir with a fear. “W-what does this have to do with me?”_

_“I want your baby,” was the muttered response. Bertrum felt himself stop breathing. “Bertie, I wanna have a baby with you.”_

_“Lacie, love, you know,” he swallowed harshly. “You know why I c-can’t do that for you… I’m sorry, but I can’t… I can’t do that.”_

_“Bertie, artificially, please,” she beseeched him. She kissed his lips. “Please, I wan’ a baby. I wanna have your baby, I wanna have a family with you.”_

_“Of course,” he swiftly assured hir, frightened out of his wits. “When?”_

__

_“In two weeks… for my birthday,” she decided. He shakily smiled. “Thank you.”_

* * *

Drew’s sick game beat them to it. She couldn’t have children now, even if she wanted to. Not as a robot.

She placed down the photograph on the side table and tucked hir knees to hir chest, covering hir face and letting hir tears fall as she wept.

They had done all the steps, they were ready, they were going to have a baby, and then he stole it from them.

Hir metallic hands became slick with inky tears.

Strong arms wrapped around hir, extraneous limbs lifting hir up, rocking hir against his chest.

She pulled down his head and kissed him.

“Bertrum,” she cried quietly, hir tears seeping onto him. “Bertrum, I wanna have a baby, all I asked for was a baby, Bertie, he killed our baby, he killed me, he killed you, he killed everyone, he killed my baby before we could even hold them…. I never got ta know my baby… our baby….”

“Lacie, don’t do this to yourself,” his voice was strained and tired. “Don’t do this to us. I love you, and I wish this never happened….”

“Bertrum, I need a baby,” Lacie whimpered. He sighed, sitting and kissing hir forehead. Hir voice grew desperate. “Please, give me a baby….”

“My star, my dearest, my beautiful Lacie, I can’t…” he kissed hir cheeks. “You know why I can’t… I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry….”

“Let’s build one,” she firmly said, sitting up on his lap. His inverted eyes stared at hir. “I’m a robot, you’re a ride, we’re both engineers, let’s build a baby.”

A shocked smile bloomed over his face.

“Lacie, you’re a genius,” he breathed. “Of course.”

* * *

People peered into the room, among them Wally the Wolf, Shawn the Angel, and Jack Fain. Blueprints were scattered everywhere, some for specific parts, but the one Bertrum and Lacie were giggling over was a complete body. Jack disappeared into the floor to find Norman (and technically Eros), grinning in surprise.

“Green eyes, like my brother’s were,” Lacie pointed out excitedly. Bertrum made an arrow and wrote the color beside it, his own maroon eyes glowing. “Oh, oh, rounder!”

“Don’t forget we’ll have to make them upgrades,” Bertrum chuckled. “My, this is the most energized I’ve felt in a long time. This is delightful.”

“Yes it is,” Lacie beamed, leaning over to kiss him. “Let’s finish them.”

“Of course! Yes,” he laughed. “Yes, a thousand times.”

* * *

The programming took the longest, especially when writing a learning script. Bertrum’s ability to utilize his godly powers made it slightly easier, and he typed away rapidly, listening to any suggestions Lacie offered. After hours and hours and days that turned into two full weeks, neither sleeping because neither needed, it was finished.

They carefully uploaded the program to the completed droid, Bertrum clicking ‘send’ as Lacie kissed him.

It deepened rapidly, both too giddy to hold back. They held each other, giggling and happier than they had been in a long time. Bertrum spun with hir into the room they left all the blueprints, Lacie pushing him against the wall, their bodies flush. He leaned off the wall, twisting to seat hir in the chair, still kissing hir. She stood up and shoved him up onto the counter, papers fluttering down, hir hands exploring his body carefully. He pulled hir closer. Lacie pulled back, black saliva between them. Bertrum flew back to hir lips, yanking hir back into the kiss. She laughed, making him pull back with confusion. She kissed his cheeks and he kissed hir forehead. They kissed each other again, this time sweet and tender. A soft ding broke them apart. They smiled at each other, running into the room with the robot.

A wee yawn.

Lacie gripped Bertrum’s arm as he lifted the bundle.

“Hey there Psyche,” he softly greeted with wonder in his eyes. The baby peered at him through bleary green eyes, staring at him silently. Bertrum smiled with pure joy. “I’m your Baba, and here’s your Moddy… oh, Lacie, look… they’re precious….”

“Let me hold them,” Lacie softly said, Bertrum cautiously passing hir their baby. Psyche blinked, inspecting hir. Their green eyes slowly closed and they yawned again. Lacie felt tears drip down hir cheeks, tears Bertrum kissed away. “Bertie, let’s show them off.”

“Absolutely, everyone must witness our greatest creation,” he gushed, lifting hir, together with their child, up. He brought them to the black light room, so Eros could be seen. He kissed hir after setting hir down in an armchair. “I’ll go get them. I love you!”

Bertrum returned, light on his feet, ushering everyone after him.

“What’s all this?” Norman asked, smiling, Eros on his arm, the ghost visible in the black light. Bertrum grinned. He flew to Lacie, holding the small bundle. He gently lifted hir and carried hir to everyone else. She, blushing, turned Psyche to face everyone. Gasps and congratulations echoed around the room. “Oh my god, I’m a grandpa.”

“Yes you are, Dad! My beautiful! and lovely wife! whom I adore! and our astounding miracle of a baby!” Bertrum beamed, laughing gleefully. “Baba, look, look, hold them.”

Eros laughed sadly.

“I can’t, you know I can’t hold anyth-”

Psyche was deposited into his arms. He stared, ectoplasmic tears leaking from his eyes, his mouth forming an ‘o’. Everyone gaped in shock. Eros never could hold anything, yet now he was holding his own built grandchild.

“We made them with plasma,” Lacie explained, smiling, wrapping hir arm around Bertrum’s, grinning at hir husband. “So that you can hold them.”

“Thank you, thank you so much…” he replied, rocking the child, crying as he held them, kissing the baby’s forehead, them smiling in their sleep. Their eyes fluttered open, the hazelly green meeting see through violet. Eros gasped. He looked up at Bertrum and Lacie once more. “What’s their name?”

“Baba… it’s Psyche.”

Eros broke down.

“You’re your mother, you know?” he cried, rocking his grandchild named for his wife. “Oh, dear heavens, you are your mother….”

Bertrum unfurled his wings to gather all his family close, hugging them all tightly.

Sometimes a family is a demigod, his projector step dad, his ghost father, his cyborg wife, and their robot baby.

With many uncles, aunts, and cousins, of course.


End file.
